The Cold Shower Fiasco
by MollyBananahammock
Summary: "If I wanted to see a naked dancing man I'd just flush the toilet while Leonard is in the shower." A one shot revolving around that line from the latest S9 ep. I couldn't help it.


**Okay so this is just a random one shot that i started writing the other day then forgot about until this morning and decided to quickly finish. It's probably not all that great because i didn't spend much time on it but its quite amusing and i wanted to put it up because Terrible Waitress is not feeling her best and if there is something that is bound to briefly make her feel a little bit better its a slightly fluffy Lenny fic that includes a wet, naked, dancing Leonard. So, enjoy! And send lots of happy 'get well soon' thoughts T-dawgs way!**

* * *

"Nooo," Penny moaned, hooking her leg over Leonard's and tightening her grip on his waist, "Stay here. Just for five more minutes, then I'll let you leave."

Leonard chuckled, "you said that five minutes ago."

"Yeah I know but I mean it this time." She lied, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck.

It wasn't like her to be so clingy, in fact, usually she was quite glad when Leonard left for work in the morning. Not because she wanted rid of him, but because she loved having the bed to herself. That feeling of being able to stretch out her whole body in whatever direction she wanted without accidentally kicking Leonard on the shin or punching him in the face was hard to beat. And of course there was that added bonus of being able to roll on to Leonard's side of the bed and stay snuggled up under the warm covers while watching him get dressed and ready for work. That was always fun. Although that quite often led to Leonard being pulled back into bed - which was even more fun, until it ended with an angry Sheldon thumping on her front door demanding that Leonard hurry up and take him to work before they were late.

Nope, being the clingy girlfriend just wasn't her thing, but it was this morning, and that could have something do to with the fact that as of a few months ago, she was no longer just his girlfriend, she was his _fiancé_. Yup, she and Leonard were engaged. Engaged!

Honestly, she hadn't expected to be as into it as she was. Commitment wasn't really her strong point and she'd never really been the type of girl that lusted after marriage. When she was younger and all her friends would swoon over the thought of finding that perfect man and having the perfect wedding with the perfect dress and the perfect four-tiered wedding cake and perfect absolutely everything, she would shrug and talk about how all she really wanted was to be a famous actress and own five horses that she planned on naming after each member of N-Sync, and how of those five horses she would name her favourite Justin and ride that one the most. For obvious reasons.

But, to her own surprise, she _was_ into it. She was _so_ into it. There was a big sparkly ring on her finger and she used every opportunity she got to show it off. Seeing Leonard down on one knee with a ring in his hand - a ring that he had had for _years!_ \- had filled her with a whole new level of love for him.

And it wasn't just their new relationship status that had briefly turned her into the kind of clingy girlfriend that she never was and never wanted to be. Leonard had been working a lot of nights this week, so not only had she barely seen him, this was the first time in ages that they had spent the morning in bed together.

Plus Leonard hadn't worn his white sleeping t-shirt to bed last night (Penny had thrown it to the other side of the room after Leonard had told her all about the new project that was keeping him so late at the lab recently) and those arms of his were looking just fantastic. She really didn't want those arms to leave.

"Okay, I _really_ have to get up now." Leonard said, feeling just as reluctant about the whole thing as Penny was. Staying in bed with a gorgeous, half naked woman was definitely more appealing than picking up Sheldon and going to work, but it had to be done.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Uh, Penny, you do realise I _have_ to go to work, don't you?"

"You don't _have_ to go to work. You have a _choice_ ; you can _choose_ to stay in bed. With me. Completely naked." Penny pushed her body against his, hoping the skin on skin contact would help sway his decision in her favour.

"I shouldn't," Leonard moaned as half of his brain, and a certain southerly part of his body screamed 'WHY ARE YOU REFUSING THIS OFFER YOU IDIOT? STAY IN BED!' "I want to, I really, _really_ want to, trust me, but I can't. I have a bunch of paperwork to do and you know how much I hate the writing side of things - hence why I am an experimental physicist instead of a theoretical one – so I'd rather just get it over and done with today." Leonard squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her, hoping he saw how apologetic he was, and how he really would much rather stay in bed with her.

"Fiiine." She replied, accompanied with a long, purposeful sigh. "but I will get you back for this."

"For what?"

"For leaving!" Leonard chuckled as he slid out of bed. "Hey! Don't you laugh, Hofstadter, I mean it! I'll… I'll make you watch Grey's Anatomy with me!" Penny felt it was an adequate punishment, after all, he couldn't even watch toys almost die without being left in a puddle of tears.

"NO!" Leonard protested as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "You know I can't watch that show! I've seen the mess it's left you in sometimes, and you're supposed to be the tough one in this relationship!"

"Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you took those arms of yours away from me." Satisfied, Penny rolled to the other side of the bed, pulled the comforter up to her chin and attempted to fall back asleep.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Leonard finished getting dressed then leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek. "After today I'm all yours for the whole weekend. We don't even have to leave this apartment."

Penny tried not to, but she couldn't help the little smile forming on her lips. "We won't even be leaving this room."

"Even better!"

* * *

When Penny returned to her apartment later that day after having lunch with Bernadette, she dropped the pile of pharmaceutical books that she had given her to study for her new job with down on her coffee table beside this morning's coffee cup and a selection of read and un-read magazines.

It was then that she heard the sound of her shower running in the background.

"What the hell?" She said quietly to herself as she pondered the possibility that she had somehow left it running this morning, but that seemed unlikely. It seemed equally unlikely that someone had broken into her apartment just to use her shower. Then, as she was about to grab the baseball bat from beside her bedroom door – just in case – and find out who the mystery shower user was, her eyes fell upon the dark grey laptop bag that was unmistakably Leonard's due to the set of Babylon 5 themed badges on the strap, and she felt herself relax - even though she hadn't realised she was tense in the first place.

It was a little early for Leonard to be back from work, she thought to herself, but there could be many reasons for that. The work he was doing might not have taken up as much time as he had thought it would, or he could have just given up on it and left it until Monday. It was also a little strange that he had chosen to shower in her apartment rather than his own, but there could be many reasons for that too. The most likely ones revolving around Sheldon. He had probably taken over the bath for one of his water-based experiments, or it could be the day of the bathroom's monthly deep clean, which left it smelling heavily of bleach and difficult to use without getting mildly high. Or maybe he was just being a pain in the ass and Leonard wanted to avoid him for a while. They were all equally likely explanations.

Penny's next thought was on joining him in there. There was a picture in her head of what he looked like right now, lathering himself up under all that hot water, and just the thought of all that water trickling down his arms was enough to turn her on – and it had.

But there was one thing stopping her – she really, really didn't want to get her hair wet. It had taken her a long time this morning to get her hair looking as perfect as it did right now and although she had told Leonard she didn't want to leave this apartment when he got home, she quite fancied going out for dinner tonight. They hadn't had a date night like that in a long time and there was a new Italian restaurant that had just opened that she really wanted to try out.

So, as tempting as joining him in that hot shower was, it just couldn't happen. And anyway, he had left her this morning when she had asked him not to and he still had to be punished for that!

An idea formed quickly in her head – a simple but good one – and she grinned mischievously as she made her way quickly and quietly into the bathroom. Leonard didn't take long to shower so she knew she had a limited amount of time to complete her revenge.

With her heart beginning to race, Penny slowly turned the knob on the bathroom door with one hand while the other reached into her back pocket for her phone. If this plan worked out like she hoped it would, it would be a moment worth recording and watching over and over again.

A wave of hot steam hit her as she stepped inside the bathroom, and she had to stifle a laugh when she heard Leonard softly hum the Star Wars theme tune.

God she hated that she knew that was the Star Wars theme tune. She used to be so cool.

Focused back on the task at hand, Penny flicked open the camera on her phone, focused it on the shower curtain, the flimsy and slightly transparent piece of material shielding the wet and naked Leonard from her view - though she could just about make out his cute little tushy - and pressed record. Biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing, Penny quickly flushed the toilet and threw her hand over her mouth.

Penny struggled to keep her phone steady while her body shook with laughter as a loud, high pitched shriek came from behind the curtain. It was then thrown open and another high pitched shriek followed as the sight of Penny surprised him, and Leonard hopped, jumped and danced his way out of the suddenly cold water. Water sprayed everywhere, soaking Penny, the walls and the floor; shower gel and shampoo bottles were knocked off their shelf by flailing arms, and the only thing barely keeping his feet from slipping as he scrambled out of the way of the cold shower spray was the yellow adhesive ducks that Sheldon had put on the floor of Penny's bathtub.

Penny was laughing so hard at the image in front of her that tears started to stream down her face.

"What the hell!" Leonard yelled as he stumbled out of the bath and grabbed his robe from the back of the door.

"That… was… hilarious!" Penny said between laughs and stopped the recording on her phone.

"Why would you do that?!"

"I just… I had to…" She took a few deep breaths to calm her laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes, "oh my god that was so good!"

"It's not funny! Did you record this?!" Leonard asked, horrified as he noticed the phone in Penny's hand. His reply came in the form of more laughter and a nod. "Give me that!"

Before Penny could stop him Leonard had taken the phone from her hands. "No no no! Don't delete it!"

"I am not having anyone watch this!"

"I'm not going to show it to anyone!" Penny grabbed the phone back off him. "As if I'm going to show people a video of you with your penis bouncing around all over the place!"

"You got that on there?!"

"Well it was kind of hard to miss."

Leonard moaned and put his face in his hands, "Oh my god."

"Don't worry, this video is for my viewing pleasure only. I'll go to this next time I have a crappy day and need to be cheered up. Oh and for blackmail purposes, obviously."

"I hate you." He mumbled as he left the bathroom

"You _love_ me. In fact, you love me so much that you are going to treat me to dinner tonight, aren't you?"

Leonard was about to protest, but then Penny gestured to her phone and he huffed, "fine."

"And then we can watch Mamma Mia when we get home."

He moaned, "again?" and got his inhaler from his pants pocket, sat down on the bed and took a few puffs from it, "don't you think you've put me through enough!"

"It's a good movie! And anyway, I don't think you're really in any position to object."

"Yeah, okay." Slowly Leonard started to get his breath back and the shock of what just happened started to wear off.

"Aw, don't be sad." Penny said, beginning to feel mildly bad for him, and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Once the movie is finished we can spend the rest of the night in here and I'll do my best to make Little Leonard bounce around for a different reason than he is in that video."

Leonard's frown instantly softened and his eyebrow hitched up a little.

"I thought you might enjoy that idea." Penny smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, you're gonna need these on," she said as she reached over to get Leonard's glasses from the nightstand, put them on him and then sat down on his lap, "because you have got to see how hilarious that was."


End file.
